Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: "Young teacher the subject of school girl fantasy" - The Police UKxFemUS
1. Chapter 1

**yes this one is inspired by one of my favourite bands, ****_The Police_****. Please enjoy it because there is a lot more where this came from.**

It was the first day of school and Arthur Kirkland's 5th year of teaching 9th grade English. He had begun to take roll.

"Henderson?" "Here!" "Hunter?" "Present!" "Jones? Jones? Jones?" "She isn't here."

"Absent on the first day? How irresponsible." He made a mark on his clipboard and shook his head as he began the roll again only to be interrupted again by heavy panting and the clack of shoes coming to a halt. "Sorry I'm late Mr….um."

"Kirkla-.."

The English teacher stopped when he turned to face his tardy student. She was perfect, head to toe. Starting at the toes she had the typical uniform shoes. But as he moved up it got far more orgasmic. She wore lacey white thigh highs held up by a garter belt. A sliver of porcelain skin was shone between the brim of the short uniform skirt and the lace. Her shirt was buttoned down far enough for her cleavage to be seen. Her hair and eyes were gorgeous. The brightest blue and dirty blonde highlights.

Arthur found himself staring for a moment. " ?"

He snapped from it for a moment. "Oh uh, sorry my name is Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. And its quite alright for your dilemma, accidents will happen. She smiled as she took her seat across from the teacher's desk. Arthur found himself glancing a few times at the newly revealed skin as the skirt rode up.

"Okay class I would like you all to have some down time to read a book that you brought to class today. I will expect silence."

Arthur sat down across from his goddess and typed at the computer, inserting grades and attendance. He scanned over the student, but his eyes stopped at the girl. She was bent over a book with her cheek propped by her palm. But the best part was the gapping shirt forcefully spreading with each small movement.

Those tits, slowly exposing, first just the cleavage line, then a bra strap, finally he almost lost it when she pulled up, tugging the shirt against the desk edge far enough to show the bridge between each cup. Blood dripped from his nostril. Arthur quickly wiped it away before his goddess noticed. He needed to focus on more important matters, like his work for example.

"Okay students, that's enough silent sustained reading for now. Pull out you're spirals and I want you all to write a paragraph about yourself. You have 15 minutes. Begin." The timed writing commenced. Arthur strolled up and down the aisles, checking occasionally on the writings. He stopped when he got to the girl. He read her name on the paper. 'Amelia Jones' What a lovely name he thought. He wanted to scream it out loud in the middle of his perverse fantasies.

The bell rang and they passed the papers forward. Arthur collected them and stacked them together neatly so they could fit into his briefcase. (Shortest class ever right?)

" ?" His goddess cooed. Arthur looked to the girl standing beside his desk. How he wanted to throw her down over it. "Yes Amelia?"

"When are you're tutoring times? English has never been my best subject so I might have to come in later after class."

"Monday through Saturday after school."

"Saturday?"

"Oh uh yes. I tutor at my house as well. Of course if you need it."

"Okay that's cool. I should get to my next class; could you write me a pass?"

Arthur scribbled a few words on a paper to hand to her and in the process felt her hand brush against his in an effort to receive it. He felt his heart skip a beat as she ran out the door catching a glimpse of her white panties. He placed his head on his desk.

"Good God, what am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

The day dragged on. Average girls filled his classroom but none of them as beautiful as his goddess; his perfect little Amelia. He wanted her so bad now. Arthur was yearning for a chance to see her again. Perhaps she would visit after school for tutoring. But it was only the first day of school. She wouldn't need help on any assignments already.

He wondered constantly about her. What class was she in? What was she doing? What lunch did she have? Who are her friends? Acquaintances? Enemies? How could she have enemies she was too perfect. These questions he asked himself but longed for the answers. Several other questions arose but he flung them from his mind. Arthur just wanted the day to end.

**very short chapter. but this was the only good stopping point before the sexy parts come in. let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

arrived at his nice house later after school had ended. He opened the door to find his pet cat sleeping on the couch. Dropping his brief case on the floor and removing his shoes, he quietly sat next to his cat and turned the tele to the news. His cat awoke and climbed into his lap.

"What am I going to do Winston? I'm in love with a student! There is no way she could ever love me. Well I guess it more import that she is only 16. Oh but she is perfect! She is the Belle to my Beast. The frosting to my cupcake. The tea with my scones! I want her more than anything." He picked up his cat and danced into the kitchen with him then abruptly stopped.

"I'm so naïve aren't I? Fair goddess, she'll break my heart. I don't even deserve that do I?"

"Meow."

"I'm losing my mind Church." He dropped his cat and held his face in his hands. "I need some sleep Church. Goodnight comrade." Arthur slugged off to his bedroom even though it was only 6 in the afternoon; yet he slept like a rock and surprisingly woke up late for school. He rushed out the door with his tie in a knot and toothpaste foam still on his lips.

The bell rang and not 3 minutes later he ran into the classroom quickly re-gaining his composure and adjusting the lapels of his suit. He took a seat at his desk to re-arrange his tie and wipe away any foam on his lips.

"Okay class, time for attendance. Call your names out in order surely you remember the order from yesterday."

He had already taken note that Amelia was present; as glistening and adorable as she was he couldn't not have noticed her presence. He inputted the attendance to the computer and began the class.

"Okay students, please begin SSR. I plan to start every class period with this. Consider it as a warm-up. Begin."

The silence filled the atmosphere as the teacher took his seat again. Amelia read along her book; Pet Semetary by Stephen King. He had read that book personally himself and loved it. He loved most of King's writings; though he could never admit to being frightened of them.

He began feeling the heat of drowsiness in sleeping too much for the night. It always takes a toll. Perhaps just a few minutes of sleep would do him good. Arthur propped himself up with his cheek in his hand and slowly the image of Amelia reading across from him faded into black.

Suddenly he awoke to find himself in his classroom, empty; still day but empty. Did the period end? Was it the lunch period perhaps? There were no clocks around for him to tell. Arthur shuffled a few papers and graded a few assignments until he noticed Amelia sitting on her desk in front of him. She was dressed in a skimpier school uniform. The skirt barely covering her backside and shirt tied into a low cut crop top. She also had a boy's tie, loosely tied around her collar. The English teacher drank in the sinful sight before him.

Arthur was speechless. Amelia slid off the desk, flashing her decision to go commando and reached out, caressing Arthur's cheek and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Arthur had never enjoyed anything so much in his life. He felt as though he was floating on air as he deepened the kiss.

She crawled over his desk, knocking a few things on the ground but that didn't matter to Arthur at the moment. He pulled her into his arms when she ran her fingers through his hair. They eventually parted for a breath but Arthur continued to suck and kiss her neck.

"Amelia, darling, my little dear…I haven't felt love until I met you." All she could muster was a few pants and moans. Arthur's trousers were beyond tight by this time. "Let us continue." Arthur remarked before he dove in for another kiss.

This one was rough and sloppy but neither minded. Arthur let his hands wander along his student's body, starting at the waist and slowly moving down to her hips. He took a moment to slide his tongue along Amelia's bottom lip for which she responded by opening her mouth to let the invading tongue instigate.

The student willed herself to be conquered by her pursuer quickly. Arthur continued his journey along the body and down to the flushed flesh of her backside; feeling its every crease and curve. He gave her cheeks a grope to trigger a sudden jump. A chuckle sounded from his mouth at her cute response.

"You know when you sit at your desk in front of me; I get the greatest view of your little secret places, especially when your blouse gets tugged down. I sure wouldn't mind it coming completely off now, I must admit." Amelia smiled and drew his hands up over her stomach and to the knot holding the two ends of her shirt together. Arthur smirked but dropped his hands down. Not a moment after he gently leaned into the center and bit the knot with his teeth. He tugged the tie loosely undone and spread the curtain of fabric.

Amelia gave a blush as he looked her over but it wasn't enough. Arthur reached around the back and separated the 3 hooks of her bra letting the rest drop to the floor. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty. She practically glowed with lust.

"You're beautiful my goddess." Amelia blushed and denied her eyes to him. Arthur caught this and caressed her cheek pulling her into eye contact once again. "Don't be shy love…its only me here now."

Arthur pecked from her cheek down to the neck as he ghosted over her breasts with his fingers. A muffled moan erupted from Amelia's lips as he continued. He flicked her nipples earning a gasp. Arthur took it a little further this time and engulfed her areola into his mouth. Amelia tensed and moaned.

Switching between each bosom but still massaging the other one to keep it fresh. He swirled and flicked his tongue over every inch he could reach receiving the lustful sounds of his love. Arthur couldn't take it any longer now. The erection was becoming far too painful for him to bare, he needed release badly.

Arthur separated with a pop of his mouth and a trail of saliva. He pushed everything off the desk and pushed Amelia down on the desk rather harsh.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't hold back any longer." Amelia smirked at the words and pulled in for a long sloppy kiss. The teacher, in one quick movement pulled off her skirt to reveal the wet cunt. Not two seconds later did Arthur have his pants down and ready for action.

He had aligned everything perfectly, his head at the ready. Amelia had her hands laced together around his neck and pulled herself up slightly to get a better look. "Are you ready my dear?"

"… …"

"Yes love?"

But Amelia hadn't said anything.

"..Mr. Kirkland…"

"MR. KIRKLAND!" Arthur's eyes shot open to see his desk, the papers and pencils still on top. Amelia was bent over, her cleavage showing from the gravitational pull, but she was dressed.

'Was it all a dream?' Arthur moved slightly and cringed from the stiffness down below. 'Yep. Damn it.'

He sat up to greet Amelia with a gentle smile. "Yes?"

"Um, class is over Mr. Kirkland. I just wanted to inform you that I will need some help this Saturday. So is it okay if I—" "Yes! Of course Amelia! Here is my address and phone number, call me if you need any help finding it."

"Thank you sir. I will see you tomorrow."

He waved goodbye and waited a few minutes before painfully walking to the single person faculty bathroom and locking the door. He shoved his pants off to notice a nice tent had formed. Arthur slipped his underwear down and grasped at his dripping cock tightly. He gave it a good strong stroke and couldn't stop after that.

Heat engulfed his mind and body. Such sensation pulsed through his blood. His breathing picked up fast as he neared the climax. "A-a-amelia!" he moaned as his spunk splattered against the floor. Arthur relaxed against the sink.

An annoying ring ran out through the halls before the English teacher rushed to clean himself up and adjust his pants to arrive back in his room for the next class.

Another day dragged on until Amelia arrived at the door frame for some tutoring.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur jumped slightly at the voice.

"Amelia! Come on in." She pulled up a desk to his side and sat, leaning closer to him. He shifted slightly in his chair, careful to control his hormones.

"So uh, what are we discussing today?" He loosened his tie to let sweat slide down his neck.

"Well, I don't fully understand the concept of Othello. Can you explain the cultural criticism the Venetians blah blah blah blah." Arthur was staring deep into those sapphire eyes getting lost in the moment.

"Mr. Kirkland? Are you listening?" He nodded and snapped from the gaze. He continued with a conclusion to her dilemma with Othello. "Another thing I don't understand is why Desdemona had to run away to get married to Othello and why the Venetian's hate him.

"Sometimes people are afraid of what is different because they have no love in there heart. And back then a marriage between a women and a man her father did not approve of wasn't appropriate."

Amelia frowned "Well I think everybody should be able to marry the person they love."

Arthur gazed into her eyes again and set his chin on his propped up hand. "I agree, even if one of them happens to be underage."

Amelia thought for a moment. "Well, I guess if they really love each other than its right." Arthur gave a hopeless romantic sigh. Amelia followed up with a sweet smile. He couldn't resist the cuteness she was sporting. A few more questions and Amelia left feeling more confident than ever. She waved goodbye and he waved back.

**that chapter ending tho. Arthur you sly dog. let me know what y'all think about it so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I read some of the reviews and have agreed I could have made it more clear that Arthur was drunk and didn't realize what he was doing. Take in mind that Arthur can't hold his liquor and does things he wouldn't normally do. What occurs in this chapter is very crucial for the later chapters and plot.**

Arthur gathered his brief case and began the walk to his car in the parking lot. He peered into the dark sky. "Looks like its going to rain." Of course on cue the first droplets fell on his hair. The teacher ran to his car and quickly got in just as it began to pour.

"I wonder if Amelia is okay…wait, it that she?" A lone girl in uniform was standing on the corner in the pouring rain, obviously waiting for somebody to pick her up. "I just can't let her stand there in the rain." Arthur, being the gentleman that he is pulled to the side and exited the car. He opened the passenger side and laid his jacket down over the puddle.

"Oh, Mr. Kirkland! I'm just waiting for my mother."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please, I insist. Let me give you a ride home."

Amelia nodded and entered the car with the help from his hand. He gently closed the door and ran around to get in the driver's side. "Thank you Mr. Kirk—" "Please, call me Arthur. No need for us to be so formal outside of the school. What is your address?"

"Oh um, 261 Country Club Road."

"Alrighty, let's get going."

The two drove off, Amelia occasionally giving directions until they arrived at the front pathway. Arthur stepped from the car to open the door and an umbrella. "Mr. Kirkland, you are quite the gentleman."

"My mother was never short of wanting me to be kind to all women." He helped her from the car and kept her dry all the way to front door which was opened by a cloud of smoke and Amelia's mother.

She was repulsive. A cigarette hung from her lips. A very lanky body with a short revealing pink dress; let's just say the cleavage wasn't the attractive type. Her just as repulsive friends were behind her with several bottles of liquor and cigarettes.

"Amelia you little skank, where—OH! And uh who is this, then?"

"This is Mr. Kirkland mom."

Amelia's mother shoved her daughter out of the way and puffed a cloud of smoke into the man's face. "Hi, my name's Trixie. And you?"

"Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure." He gave her wrinkly knuckles a kiss which forced her to blush. "Well! Would you like to step into our humble household Mr. Kirkland? Perhaps for a drink?"

"Oh I should really get going."

"No! I insist you do, especially after bringing my troublesome daughter home." She practically pulled him and sat him down on the couch with her other friends. She poured him some liquor and proposed a toast.

Within a few minutes Arthur was smashed beyond measure.

"So what do you do for a living Mr. Kirkland?" one of the friends asked.

"Wha? Oh, I teach Engrish!"

"Engrish?"

"By God Yes!" Amelia watched the sad sight from the kitchen.

"And have you got anybody special?" Trixie asked

"Nah!" he replied.

"Oh really? You know we should get together sometime. I'm single too and I have a feeling we could both use some companionship. What do yah say?"

"Huh? Oh uh yea whatever."

"Good." Trixie confirmed before diving in for a sloppy kiss. Arthur reluctantly took the kiss, he would admit it wasn't enjoyable. "You taste like cigarettes."

"Well I smoke so it would make sense."

Amelia rolled her eyes and slammed the door to her room. Her mom was such a whore! Mr. Kirkland deserved so much more than that! Mr. Kirkland deserved a girl who was sweet, kind and far more youthful than 'droopy tits' out in the living room. Amelia clutched her heart as it began to beat faster. She buried her face in her hands. "Amelia, he's a teacher, he's like 6 years older than you! You can't have feelings like this for him. Think about the fact that he kissed your mom! Yea that's it! But...you know it's just the alcohol, and when wants something, she gets it. He has no choice once she starts."

Suddenly a screech came from the living room. "AMELIA YOU DEAF BITCH! COME MAKE DINNER!"

Amelia wanted so badly for it all to go away! For her to find love and go away someplace far and live happily ever after. Her mother was the reason she stayed after school to go to tutoring. She only faked being bad at English to stay away as long as possible. "AMELIA!"

She sighed and walked back into the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Make us some dinner! And fast!"

"Yes ma'am. Anything specific you desire?"

"Uh yea! DICK!" All her friends laughed hysterically at the joke. "NO I don't give a shit what we have! Just hurry and make it!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, she was glad Mr. Kirkland didn't find it funny. At least he had a good sense of humor.

The girl hurried, trying to get all the preparations done for dinner. With every minute her mother screamed for her to finish.

The food was scooped into plates as evenly as possible and Amelia rang the bell for dinner.

"Dinner is ready!" She announced.

"Jesus Christ! Finally!" They all stumbled into the seats at the table, waiting for the food to be delivered.

Amelia brought the plates of steaming Chicken Picatta out to her mother and friends. Her mother took one look and sighed. "Amelia what is this?"

"Chicken Picatta."

"Where is the Pot Roast?" the witch asked.

"B-but you didn't tell me you wanted Pot Roast."

"GOD! YOU GET EVERYTHING WRONG! GET THIS SHIT OUT OF MY FACE!" She knocked the plate of delicious food onto Amelia shirt. Chicken and capers slinked down her chest. Amelia quickly backed up; everybody but Mr. Kirkland laughed at her reaction, who got up from the table immediately to help but stumbled and fell down. He was a little more drunk than he thought. She tried to get as much out of shirt as possible without completely revealing herself to the audience.

Poor Amelia looked angrier than a bull that just got branded. Her face red and teeth bore.

"THAT'S IT! I'M NOT A MIND READER YOU SAGGY CUNT! But right now I do know you want me out and frankly I am more than willing to leave!"

The crowd chuckled. "Trixie you really gonna let her get away with that?" Veronica asked.

Trixie stood up and slapped Amelia across the face, hard. She stumbled back with a red cheek and tears in her eyes.

Arthur stood up at this activity and ran to the other side to help his love but Amelia was already sprinting for the door.

"Amelia!" he exclaimed. Trixie grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in for another revolting kiss but this time he pushed her off and ran after his student.

"Amelia! Wait!" he finally caught up to her on the sidewalk crying in the rain. He crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked to see her teacher.

"Mr. Kirkland…what are y-you doing here?" He smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry you have to live like that. No girl as sweet as you should ever be hit. Is there anything I can do help you?"

She sniffled and looked to the cement. "N-no. I'll be okay. I can go rent a motel room downtown for the night. My mom won't remember anything in the morning so things should be back to normal."

"Amelia…I'm not letting you get a shitty motel room. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer for you to stay the night at my house?"

"Ooh I don't know. You are very kind Mr. Kirkland—"

"Please, just call me Arthur and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!"

Amelia looked up to him and smiled. "Well…okay. But you're still a little tipsy. Better let me drive."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur pointed to a nice small condo across the way. "That's it right there. Just pull into the drive way."

So Amelia did. They both exited the car after turning it off and walked in from the back door.

"Well this is my condo. Its small but cozy. Come with me, I'll show you your room." The teacher led Amelia up the stairs and to the main bedroom where Winston lay sleeping on the bed.

"Oh that's my cat Winston Churchill, but I usually call him church." The cat dropped from the bed and trotted over to rub against his newly made friend. Amelia smiled and bent down to pet him.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing! Yes, I like you too Church." The English teacher smiled and looked over the sexy sight before him. Checking out the ass and back as long as he could until his student came back up. "It's a nice room, thank you very much -…I mean, Arthur."

Arthur blushed at her cuteness. "You are very welcome Amelia. Let me please prepare you a meal before you are off to bed."

"Nevermind that. I'm far too tired right now. Perhaps in the morning?" Amelia asked.

Arthur smiled. "Yes, I suppose that will be fine. Goodnight." He backed out into the hallway to prepare for bed himself. His head was killing him and it had been a big day anyway. "I could use a goodnight sleep tonight. But wait…I could use her being here as an advantage of mine. I'll just wait till she's deep in sleep and-yes it's perfect."

The moon rose high in the sky as Amelia drifted off into dreamland. Her teacher was waiting patiently in his room when he decided that 2:15 a.m. was long enough. With camera in hand he silently trailed his way to the guest bedroom where his goddess slept.

The door creaked as it opened and he cringed when she stirred. "Need to do this quick; I can't have her waking up." Arthur fumbled with the camera, trying to get it ready. He was never really all that great with electronics in the first place. After flashing his eyes blind a few times and taking a Polaroid selfie he was finally up to the job.

The Brit slithered up to the bed side and starred down at the glowing women beneath him. She had her arms stretched over her head with her chest pushed out.

"This will not do." Arthur whispered to himself. Her hair was in the way. Brushing her bangs to the side, the first flash was taken.

He ducked down when she shifted slightly from the light. Holding his breath, he prayed she wouldn't wake up. Arthur took a few moments before taking a few more really quick; occasionally getting a different angle. All the rush and excitement was building in his groin with every flash of light. He wasn't going to make it much longer before he needed to relieve himself.

The brit stole a glance at her covered chest. Wait…why does he have to only glance, he can stare all he wants now. Yes, may be just a peek and he can be off to bed for a nice wank.

Arthur placed the camera on the bed side table and looked over his prize. She was still in her uniform, at the least of what he could see. She didn't appear to have a bra on which made it easier for him in the end. Now for the glorious moment.

He rubbed his hands together and gently folded the covers down far enough to uncover her bosom. Taking a moment to let her get adjusted to the loss of weight, he slowly began unbuttoning her shirt from the first button to the second.

Sweat dripped down his forehead in anticipation. He was rushing now, not relaxing. His dick was hard as hell; he needed this now more than ever. He made it to the fifth button at last; every little centimeter of cleavage making it all worthwhile. Arthur retracted his limbs and looked over the goddess in ecstatic lust. He wanted to touch and caress those pale breasts, make her moan and beg for more.

Before he was aware of his actions, the zipper was down and he palmed himself through his boxers.

"Ahhha…" Arthur moaned. He reached out to grasp at Amelia's breast but stopped right before his fingertips touched the soft skin. "Goddammit Arthur. You can't do that to a girl, much less a student." He whispered so she wouldn't wake. "Just leave and go have a good thrap in the bathroom."

He grabbed the pictures and the polaroid camera and quickly headed for the bathroom where he closed the door and shoved his pants down almost painfully as they scuffed over his tent. Next the boxers were dropped and not a moment too soon the Brit gripped his throbbing member and pumped vigorously. Sweat flowed down his forehead as he thought of her moans.

"Amelia….Amelia….my love." He moaned in that sexy British talk. Arthur lifted the Polaroid pictures up to his eye level; studied each one with wavering eyes. Leaning against the medicine cabinet above the toilet he pumped harder with every other push, flicking his wrist. "My darling, I want you so bad. To grope those fine breasts and kiss down your stomach. So beautiful." Arthur moaned. He slowed to let his wrist rest since it was getting cramps. The quick short breaths continued through as his sweat dribbled down his forehead. He was so hot now. Heated flashes quickened and he felt himself losing control.

"So c-close…dear God yees! Just a few more pulls and AHHHH AH ahh…Amelia…" he called her name as his steamy seed covered the toilet lid.

He felt himself frozen as a statue; his muscles trying to relax from the extensive thrills of masturbation. But suddenly he heard the click of a door and in a flash pulled up his pants and wiped down the toilet lid. Not thinking it would be very obvious what he was doing since he was all sweaty and he couldn't let her see him so disheveled.

Quickly jumping into the shower and pulling the curtain just as she entered the bathroom. Arthur silenced his breathe and listened to the sound of panties dropping to the tile. He could also make out a rather vivid body shape of a curvy woman. He saw he sit down on the toilet seat and heard the sound of urine hitting the porcelain bowl.

It was uncomfortable and arousing at the same time. To know she was half naked just a couple feet away from him drove his heart off a cliff.

The pattering stopped and she rose, washed her hands after flushing and slugged off to bed.

Arthur pulled away the curtain and washed his hands before heading off to his own bed which he later realized was occupied so he took to the couch. He had yet to fill the guest bedroom with anything but storage and wrapping paper for the holidays.

He pulled up a blanket and turned on the tv, not 5 minutes later was he asleep and once again dreaming of his lovely goddess.


	6. Chapter 6

He saw her outside of school; soaking wet with an umbrella over her head as she stood in the pouring rain. Arthur walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned, surprised at the sudden touch.

"Amelia, Love what are you doing in the pouring rain?" Amelia blushed and turned to him. She diverted her eyes. "I was waiting for you to rescue me" she said as if in some cheesy romantic melodrama.

Arthur brought her face to align with his. They met eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And now that I'm here, what did you plan to do?" The two moved in slightly until Amelia dropped the umbrella to wrap her arms around her teacher's neck and get pulled up into a kiss.

Both were sopping wet as the embrace continued. The passionate kiss seemed to last forever until Arthur smells a rancid odor. He pulls back and looks at Amelia, only to see she has transformed into her skank of a mother.

"T-trixie?!"

"Shut up baby and give me some love!" Trixie tried to pull Arthur in but he kept her wrinkly lips away.

Suddenly he was awake, Amelia was above him trying to shake him with all her might.

"Amelia? W-what is it?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." A concerned look flashed on her face.

"Well I wasn't up until the last minute."

"Did you want to talk about—" "NO! I-I mean no thank you…"

Amelia looked offended but sat down next to him quietly.

"I made breakfast if you want any." Breakfast…made by his lovely goddess…she was such a saint.

"I would be happy to have some breakfast." Amelia nodded and brought him a big tray of steaming hot eggs over easy, ham, and scones. "I did brew some earl grey."

"Thank you Amelia, this all looks great." he smiled at her and took a bite of scones.

Amelia blushed and turned away. Sadly Arthur didn't notice, he was too lost in the delicious taste of non-burnt scones. "These are amazing! What recipe did you use?" he asked eagerly.

"The one on the counter."

"Really? That recipe is passed down by my mumsy but they never come out this good."

She laughed. "I never knew my cooking was good. Thank you. For some reason my mother never told me I could cook so I assumed I couldn't." her expression turned dark at the thought of the witch.

"But didn't you ever taste your own meals?"

"Mother didn't approve of that. She said I would get my cursed lesbian disease in it and she would catch it. I normally would have something more simple or nothing at all."

"Amelia, I'm sorry, thats awful. But I have to wonder, are you um, lesbian?"

"No. I don't have anything against it but I'm not. You know its kinda weird talking about this with my teacher."

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I-I was just curious."

"No it's quite alright. You need to eat your breakfast soon before it gets cold." She got up from the couch and left to get ready for school.

Arthur took his time to finish his breakfast before slipping into a nice suit and tie.

He raced downstairs to find Amelia waiting for him at the door. "Ready?" he asked

"Yes but you aren't, you're still wearing slippers." she pointed down to his feet.

"Oh, right. Haha." he laughed nervously and replaced the bunnies with black leather shoes. They got into the car and drove off and came to the same English room.

Amelia took her seat in front of Mr. Kirkland.

Arthur stood and began his new lesson on different sentence structures. "Amelia? Can you tell me what type of sentence has an independent clause and a dependant clause?"

"A complex sentence?"

"Correct!" The questions continued till the bell rang and the periods ended for good. Arthur heard a knock at his door and soon after Amelia walked in. "What can I do for you today Amelia?" he took a moment to look at his goddess in the eye.

"I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow I will be stopping by for a tutoring session."

"Great! I look forward to it! Are you on your way home now?"

"Yes."

"I would be happy to lend you a ride." he began to pack away papers in his briefcase.

"Thats very nice of you but I don't think you should-"

"It's really no problem at all really." Arthur insisted.

He rushed them both out to his car and arrived back at Amelia's house. He did notice how she didn't seem to say a word on the way there. Was there something bothering her?

Arthur soon realized that he was taking her home to a bitch of a mother. She had the right to be silent. He walked her to the door and just as he was going to knock, she grabbed his fist and pulled it down.

"Wait. I-I'd rather you not see my mom today."

"Are you sure?" he didn't know what she was talking about until the door opened on its own and a cloud of smoke billowed out once more.

"Shmutzee-boo! I was wondering where you had gone off to!" The horrible wretch's voice crowed. She dropped her cigarette on Amelia's shoe and forced the Englishmen in for a kiss. Trixie was rejected though as Arthur pushed back. "I'm sorry madame but i don't normally give out kisses.

"Oh but darling, have you already forgotten? We're together." she gave him a sly smile and pulled him in for another kiss. Arthur was so shocked he fell into her lips and landed on top of her as they both fell to the floor. He pulled back up, disgusted at the foul interaction.

"Mr. Kirkland! This is practically a marriage proposal!" Trixie exclaimed.

"What? No. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that kind of-!" Arthur pushed back up to his feet and brushed the soot off his suit. "Of course but not soon after!" the witch screeched.

Amelia was beyond disgust now. How could her mother do this to ! Wait..this was her mother after all. She did everything to make her life miserable, to steal away her man was just another scheme of hers. Amelia helped brush the dirt off of her teacher. "Amelia you little slut, don't you touch my man!"

Arthur helped Trixie to her feet. "I'm sorry Trixie, but I'm nobody's at the moment." Amelia felt a slight glimmer of hope in her chest. "Of course you are mine, you said so yourself last night dear!" Trixie ran her long acrylic nails down his cheek.

"Amelia, why don't you go away and leave us alone!" Amelia took a step back but didn't want to leave her teacher alone with her mom.

"Look, I should really get going. I need to get home tonight." Arthur pulled away from the situation. Amelia looked helpless yet grateful that she didn't have to witness her mother throwing herself at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Amelia." he called just as he entered his car and drove off.

Her mother looked confused. "Why would you see him tomorrow? There isn't any school." Trixie was suspicious of her daughter's relationship with her man.

"Mr. Kirkland monitors the Saturday school detention. I got in some trouble this week." she lied.

"What did you do this time?"

"I uh, was late too many times to class is all." Amelia fibbed once more.

"Well I hope you rot there. Go to your room NOW!"

Amelia raced upstairs and locked herself away in her sanctuary. Sure it was the attic but it wasn't so bad. Her favourite part was the window she had to the outside. The sun's light shown through the blinds, it was twilight. Amelia opened the panes. She wanted to be away from the awful house. She wanted Mr. Kirkland to take care of her.

He would feed her, and spend time with her. She looked into her body mirror. "For him to hold me, love me, kiss me." She ghosted her hand over her right large breast. "...touch me….I want Mr. Kirkland to...touch me? Yes. My face and hands. My thigh and...breasts." Amelia slipped out of her shirt and unsnapped her bra. A soft pat hit the ground as the cups landed.

Her perky breasts hung on her chest. She grasped one tit and squeezed it roughly. "He can touch my chest...my curves and calves. But I want him to touch those forbidden parts most of all." Her fingers slipped the skirts zipper down and let it fall the floor. She felt her digits rub the pink clit. "Mmh…Mr. Kirkland….touch more….please."

Amelia leaned back to her bed, the fingers rubbing away at the wet cunt. "Oh Mr. Kirkland...fuck me please...I love it! I love...you!" Amelia quickly reached for her bedside table and pulled out a rather large vibrator. She often used it when she thought of her teacher. Her lust was strong for him. The large toy pushed deep into her pussy. "AHH! YES! I LIKE IT ROUGH!"

She removed the plastic dick and used the suction cup at one end to stick it to the body mirror. Dropping to all fours she backed up to the head and leaned into the rest of the length. "AHHH! so good…" A single glance back, she could see the toy penetrating her hole. The sweet juice dripped onto the wood floor.

"More…" she rocked back and lunged forward repeatedly and occasionally calling his name. Amelia brought her torso up and kept rocking causing her breasts to bounce with every slide. Almost at climax, she could feel her fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples eagerly with force. "So close! Arthuuuurrrr!~~~ AH ah oooo yea…."

Amelia dropped to the floor to catch her breath before putting away the vibrator and climbing in bed. She wanted to get her rest before meeting her teacher tomorrow. She could only hope it would be filled with that much ecstasy.

**Have a great Independence day to all those ****patriotic**** Americans out there! Personally I don't like the holiday. **


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur awoke to a knock on his door. "Uuuhh…wha?" he mumbled in his sleepy daze. Drinking so late last night was a bad idea.

" ? Are you home?" Amelia knocked on his door. -no answer-

Amelia did the next best thing and grabbed the key from under the welcome map.

Opening the door she called once more.

Arthur struggled to open his eyes and struggled even more to get on his feet. He stumbled out of bed, still wobbly from the alcohol. The drunk took only 2 steps forward and fell into the dresser.

Amelia heard the ruckus upstairs and raced to the bedroom. She swung open the door to see her teacher trying to stand up straight but wavered once more.

All Arthur could see was a fuzzy figure of the other in the door way. "Mr. Kirkland…" He could barely make out the muffled words. He began to see spots and his eyes drifted closed.

Amelia ran swiftly to his side and caught her teacher's limp body before he hit the floor. "Mr. Kirkland?" but he was out. The only thing she thought to do was place him back in the bed. She felt his forehead and he was a little warm.

She scanned him over. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Outside of that gentleman facade he puts on for show, she could see the stress. She wanted to get rid of it. To see him in such pain all the time drove her to tears.

Amelia sat down next to him and placed a hand on the other's cheek. "I wish you loved me the way I love you." she whispered. No response came, only deep breathing. She couldn't help herself this time.

Leaning in closer to his face she ghost her lips over his. Her lips were plump and full against his. She let them sit in place for a moment to savor the time she had. It was to last forever she thought. He tasted of tea and rum but also of a humble teak flavour.

She delicately opened her eyes and pulled away with a light click as her lips released. Yawning as she laid beside him and curl up against his warm body heat; Amelia fell into a light slumber.

Arthur felt a big squishy orb in his grasp as he woke. "Uhh…" He gently squeezed once more. "ohhh my head…" his eyes peeled open but shot awake when he saw the beauty beside him.

"a-amelia? how? w-what?" he whispered, cautious of not waking her. No later did he notice the squishy bosom in his palm. Blood spurted from his nose as he backed away and fell off the bed with a thud. "AH!"

Amelia rubbed her eyes and sat up to the noise. "Mr. Kirkland?" She crawled to the edge and found him curled up, hugging his shin. "OH! Are you alright?"

Arthur nodded and shuffled over against the wall to stand up. How he saw Amelia on the bed; his bed. Why was she so enticing on the covers. May be it was the fact that he touched her breast for the first time or may be it was the confusion he felt as to why she was even in his bed…wait….Amelia + Arthur + bed =….no that can't be right. Arthur was confused, and his face showed it.

Amelia looked him over but stopped when she got to his crotch. She hid her face and tried not the giggle.

Arthur was back to his senses. "What?" He looked down himself and noticed he was still in his union jack boxer briefs.

His face turned a deep shade of crimson as he gave an embarrassed smile and grabbed the nearest blanket. "I'll be right back."

He raced into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. The taps poured water into his hands as he splashed the liquid on his face. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"What did I drink last night?" Arthur stretched his cheeks in the mirror. "Why is Amelia here anyway…did I invite her over last night? Last night? Has she been here since last night?! And why am I in my underwear?!" Arthur paced the small bathroom.

"Myself in underwear+ Amelia+ bed=….oh god…what have I done….did I use protection?! No! stop getting ahead of yourself Arthur, she's still fully clothed. Pretty sure nothing happened. But that still doesn't explain why you were groping her tit in bed in your underwear! Surely she knows whats going on…"

The gentleman took in a deep breathe and got dressed in decent attire before entering back into the bedroom. Amelia looked up excitedly. "That took a little while. Everything is okay I presume."

He nodded and took a seat next to his love. "Amelia?"

"Yes Mr. Kirkland?"

"When did you get here?"

"Earlier this morning." she replied.

"Oh, okay good…when you showed up, what was I doing?"

"You were stumbling around and I grabbed you before you fell. Pretty sure you were drunk off your ass. That's when I decided to put you to bed. You passed out then and that's all that happened."

Arthur sighed. He did want to make love to Amelia, he just wanted to be able to remember it all.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I can't remember anything after I drink. Did you come here for some reason?"

Amelia perked up. "Yes, for tutoring! It is Saturday."

"Oh right. Well why don't you go down stairs for now and I''l be down there in a few."

Arthur trotted down the stairs to find Amelia scanning through the large bookshelf in his living room.

He cleared his throat. Amelia jumped. "Oh sorry! I wasn't doing anything. I was only looking for-.."

"Don't worry yourself, feel free to read and spend as much time here as you like. I enjoy the company. What book were you looking for?"

Amelia blushed. "I was just looking for _The Great Gatsby." _

"Really? That should be under 'F'. I organize them by author's first name. But I had no idea you enjoyed that book." It peaked Arthur's interest that his soul mate would share the same interest in literature as him.

"Would you read it to me?" Arthur was a bit surprised at the question she asked but obliged. He pulled the book from its place among the books and sat down on the couch.

Amelia sat on the other end facing him.

The Brit cleared his throat and began.

"In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since.

'Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.'…" Arthur continued through the book, occasionally talking to Amelia.

The light from the windows grew to a dark orange as the sun began to set. "So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past." Arthur finished the book.

He folded the pages closed and noticed his goddess had fallen asleep. Arthur put the book away and grabbed a blanket. "Really now? Tell me when you fall asleep so you don't catch a cold." Arthur smiled and covered her with the blanket gently before kissing her cheek. "Sleep well, Daisy."

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. I APPRECIATE IT.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia yawned and rubbed her eyes. "A-arthur?" Arthur sat across from her in his lounging chair. He sipped from his tea and watched the fire embers dance in the fire place. His attention was caught when she called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What time is it?" Amelia asked as she sat up on the couch. "It's about 2 right now."

Amelia looked at him in shock. "Wow it really is late! I should really be getting home, why aren't you asleep?"

Arthur took another sip from his tea cup. "I can't sleep tonight. Insomnia…so I thought I would wait until you woke up."

"Sorry for staying so late. I'll just leave you be for the night. Try to get some sleep." Amelia popped up from the couch and folded the blanket. Arthur stood and laid his cup on the coffee table.

"Amelia you don't have to leave."

She began walking to the door to which he followed. "No its fine, I don't want to be a bother."

She opened to door but before she walk out, Arthur grabbed her hand. "No! Amelia…I-I don't want you to leave. First of all, its way to dark, and with your appearance there is no doubt you could be taken advantage of. And secondly…I don't want to be alone tonight, I have nobody but my cat and I would like for you to stay." Arthur refused eye contact and blushed.

Amelia was in shock, his warm hand was still in hers. There was no doubt she wanted to stay now.

A sympathetic smile grew on Amelia as she intertwined their fingers. "I'll stay."

Arthur looked up, happy as can be. "Thank you. I'll go pour you a cup of tea." Amelia sat back down on the couch as her teacher brought a second cup of earl grey for her. She thanked him and took it carefully.

Arthur took a seat next to her and wrapped the blanket around them. "So tell me about your mother."

Amelia knew she would have to tell him eventually. "Well she wasn't always that way. She used to be nice and sweet, back before she drank and smoked. But when my dad left she crashed and now relies on toxins to ease her pain. She's over it now but she can't stop."

Arthur felt awful. "I'm sorry you live like that. Will you tell me about your dad?"

"My dad travelled a lot. But one day when he had a flight to Tokyo, the plane was hijacked and got lodged into the ocean; he was found dead a few weeks later. I was about 8 when it happened so I can't remember a lot."

"Thats terrible…I can't imagine why such a wonderful girl like yourself should ever be punished with a history like that."

Amelia looked into the dying embers of the fireplace. "Its alright. I know its not my fault."

"Its pretty amazing how you overcome so much in your life. An abusive mother and no father makes for one hell of an environment. No matter the circumstance though you seem to rise above it and put up a smile."

Amelia felt a warm feeling in her heart as he complimented her. "Enough about me now, tell me a little about yourself, I want to hear you talk some anyway. I love your accent, it just makes me so tranquil."

Arthur blushed at the comment. 'My accent may be sexy to you but its your voice I want to here scream my name.' he thought to himself.

"Well as you know I am an English teacher but apart from that, I'm rather boring. I read a lot and cook some. As you can tell, I'm from England, I moved here 12 years ago. Not much else."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Amelia asked.

Arthur sighed. "No, never really have. I was always so caught up in my work. But recently I have had my eye on somebody. But I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way…" He diverted his eyes.

Amelia felt her heart begin to crumble. 'He likes some women else. I guess he doesn't like me…may be we aren't meant to be together after all.'

"Really…well you shouldn't hide your true feelings. She may like you back." Amelia gave him a smile.

Arthur didn't know what to say, as it was clear to him that Amelia didn't love him if she wanted him to tell another women he loved her. "Yea, I guess you're right."

They sat together in an awkward silence. "Hey Amelia?"

Both of them turned to face each other. "Yes?" she responded hopefully.

"I-I just wanted to te-tell you…"

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland?" he voice drawled on in a light sexy tone as she leaned in closer and pushed her breasts together.

Arthur looked down at her cleavage, sweat dripping down from his forehead. He felt a tight sensation forming in his pants. "…to tell you that you are welcome in my house any time you feel the need for shelter."

Amelia backed off. "Oh…thank you." It wasn't what she was expecting him to say. 'I guess this really does prove that he has somebody else that he likes.'

"Look, I'm not feeling so good right now, I think I'd rather be alone for now if you don't mind."

The Brit felt concern. "Are you alright? Let me take care of you if you're sick."

"No, I just want some alone time, but thank you."

Arthur regrettably nodded and went up to his room. "Arthur you are such an idiot. She hates you now. Good going champ." He laid flat down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling fan. "Fuck. This is why you can never get a girl friend. But she needs to be something more than a girl friend. She is so perfect in every way."

He pulled the pictures he took of her out of his nightstand drawer. "She's my goddess. I wish to feel that silky hair and grasp her bosoms once more. Oh how she drives my lust."

Amelia covered the blanket over her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I just *hic* want to finally have some *hic* relief. Why can I never *hic* be good enough for him?" to this point she started to bawl and sob at the thought of Arthur in love with some other women.

For the remainder of the night tear stains blemished the young Americans cheeks. Even as she left the house in the morning she felt abandoned. The only answer she could think was to go back home and continue her studies in school until she died of loneliness.

A note lay on the coffee table for her teacher before she left to which he found late in the evening after sleeping for so long.

-Mr. Kirkland,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving but I really needed to be on my way.

Thank you for the tea and for listening to me. I hope to see you tomorrow

morning in class.

Your's truly

Amelia F. Jones-

He felt bad for not saying goodbye and escorting her home but perhaps it was for the best. After all Trixie would be there.

"See you in the morning my goddess." he kissed the letter and shoved it in his pocket for safe keeping.

**I'M REALLY GETTING INTO THIS NOW. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE THERE WILL BE. I STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED HOW TO END IT, I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF LETTING THE AUDIENCE DECIDE HOW TO END IT. TELL ME IF YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA. **


	9. Chapter 9

**OOOOH MAN ARE YOU GUYS GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. COME AT ME SLUTS! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON WITH ONE HAND BEHIND MY BACK. DON'T WORRY, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW PLZ. I promise this is all for the better. **

The bell rang as class began and the students took their seats. "Thank you students now get out your textbooks and turn to page 178. Today we are discussing George Orwell's _Animal Farm_."

The sound of pages flipping crowded the classroom as Mr. Kirkland began the lesson.

"Now as you may read the first pages you will need to look for key variables…" Arthur continued.

Amelia listened to her dreamy teacher's voice, occasionally writing down a few notes but mostly repeatedly jotting down "Mrs. Amelia Kirkland" all over her notebook pages. She felt so infatuated with her teacher. She wished it was just him and her in the classroom; they could get away with something more than just dreaming.

Mr. Kirkland's lesson continued until Kyle Windsor interrupted. "Ooo oooH Mr. Kirkland?"

"Kyle don't interrupt! No you can't go to the lavatory, thats the fourth time you've gone this class."

"AWWW! But I gotta go!" whined Kyle

"No. You will just have to wait like everybody else." Arthur scolded.

Amelia raised her hand for Mr. Kirkland to call on her. "Yes, Amelia?~"

"May I go the restroom, Mr. Kirkland?" she crossed up her leg over her right knee which made her silky white calf protrude in Arthur's view. The teacher gulped as sweat dribbled down his forehead. A drop of blood trickled from his right nostril.

"Mr. Kirkland, your nose is bleeding." said one of the students. Arthur snapped back to reality from his daydreaming fantasies. He rushed to his desk and pulled out a tissue.

Lightly dabbing away at the blood he dismissed Amelia to the restroom. "Awww! Why does she get to go?!" complained Kyle.

"Never question a women's need to use the restroom." answered the teacher.

Kyle mumbled under his breath "It's cuz she's hot…"

Arthur gave him a disapproving scowl. "What was that Kyle?"

"Pfft! Whatever."

Mr. Kirkland finished cleaning away the blood and continued through his lesson. Amelia finally arrived back after a few minutes and continued her writing of her OTP fanfictions. (obviously herself and Mr. Kirkland.)

"Amelia?"

"Yes Mr. Kirkland?"

"Can you tell me what George Orwell was trying to demonstrate by making the animals walk on two legs like humans?"

She took a moment to think about her answer, frankly she didn't have a clue. "Uh…um…he was trying to…hmm…—."

"Smart and sexy, what does Amelia not have? Oh yea, a loving mother!" Kyle cackled in the back at his own joke, though the rest of the class didn't think so.

Mr. Kirkland's face was violet and his fists were balled. You could almost see steam coming from his ears.

"OUT!" he screamed

"What-!" "GET OUT WINDSOR! LEAVE MY CLASSROOM AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Kyle blew the teacher off and shrugged as he left the classroom.

Arthur turned his attention to the rest of the class. "I will not tolerate the abuse of other students in this classroom."

They all nodded and didn't say a word as the bell rang to exit the classroom. All the students left except Amelia who rushed to her teacher's side once everybody was gone.

"Mr. Kirkland are you feeling alright? You went a little overboard at Kyle." Amelia felt true concern in her words. Her teacher on the other hand didn't know what to say as he sat down at his desk and slumped over with his face in his hands.

"I know I did. I'm not sure whats wrong with me. Don't you have another class?"

"I'm not leaving you until I know you are okay!"

"I'M fine okay?!" tension was building.

"No! You're not! I want to help —-." "I'M IN LOVE OKAY?!" Arthur dropped his hands and stood up against her. "Are you happy now?"

Amelia didn't respond. Arthur lashed out on her when she was only trying to help. "I'm sorry Amelia…I didn't mean to say that, I lost my temper." He tried to embrace her but she backed away. "You're in love…who are you in love with?"

Arthur had to think carefully of what to say. He couldn't tell her he was in love with her. "It doesn't matter does it?"

"It matters! Are you falling for my mother?!" she asked accusingly

"I can't tell you Amelia…I"m so sorry. You should get to your next class." He hated himself, his heart was breaking as she left in a huff. Tears brimmed to his eyes as he felt he was losing her everyday and it was his fault. He was stunted, unable to confess his love and desire for her.

But wait, perhaps there is one way to get closer to Amelia. A revolting beyond uncomfortable move but anything was worth it if Arthur was closer to Amelia.

Arthur knocked on the door to Amelia's house and to no surprise Trixie opened it immediately.

"Well hello Mr. Kirkland. Come to…enjoy a little mature interaction." she said while licking her lips.

Arthur resisted cringing and put on a smile instead. "May we talk?"

"Why of course honey, come right on in." Trixie opened the door as he walked in, making sure to remove his overcoat.

The two sat on the couch together; Arthur taking Trixie's hand in his. "Trixie, I know we've only known each other for a short while but I really feel a connection between us. So with that said…"

Arthur took a large gulp of dry saliva. He couldn't believe he was about to do it. All he could think about was Amelia and her well being, he knew he could keep her safe and be with her forever if he was lucky. No getting shy now and stick to the plan.

"Trixie?"

"Yes?" she batted her over accessorized eyelashes.

"Trixie…will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Arthur, I don't know what to say, other than…AMELIA! GUESS WHO JUST FOUND LOVE!"

Arthur tensed "Trixie, may be we should wait and ease Amelia into it. It may be rather shocking for her to learn her teacher is marrying—-."

Amelia was already down the stairs in her long blue silk nightgown. It dragged on the floor which was a shame since her mother had dropped cigarette butts. "What did you say mother?"

"Me and my new fiancé are gettin' married! Isn't that great!?" she was dangling him in front of her, she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Amelia felt her chest begin to tighten, it was hopeless she thought. Her life was over, the only love she ever felt was being torn from her just as everything was with her mother.

She looked away from her devilish smirking mother and to her teacher who wore no expression. "Is this true?" she whispered. Arthur sighed and nodded. Eyes growing wide as Amelia's heart broke. She turned and began to walk the stairs back up to her room. "I'm…glad you two found happiness. I look forward to the wedding." she said before dashing up to the attic. She kept her composer until she reached the door to which she burst threw and fell on her bed, sobbing.

"I don't get it…why does she get everything she wants and I get nothing. I've loved him, actually loved him since the day we met. She just wants him for show and his money. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Amelia wait!" he called as she dashed up the stairs. Trixie pulled him down into a revolting kiss before he could chase after her. "So hubby, shall we consummate the marriage tonight? How about right here and now on this couch?"

Arthur immediately got up from the couch in absolute disgust. "Or may be we shouldn't." he backed away sheepishly.

"Why ever not?" she asked.

"Weeelll because…." he had to pick up on something quickly. "B-because…well I mean we aren't even married yet! I'm a very religious person and refuse the idea of having sex before marriage." he lied. Trixie didn't like the sound of it. She was never too big into the not having sex thing.

"Well then lets elope immediately! I'm horny already and I need dick in me tonight!"

Arthur didn't realize what he had gotten himself into. "Well, don't you want your friends and family to be there? A scheduled wedding is much better don't you think?"

"Nah! My friends don't care, and the rest of my family is bullshit. Come on, lets go now!" she was getting impatient.

"Well…okay." now that he thought about it, Amelia wouldn't have to see them marry and kiss if they eloped so he did prefer it this way.

"AMELIA! WE'RE RUNNING TO THE CHAPEL OF LOVE IN DOWN TOWN!" she screeched to her daughter before dragging her new fiancé out the door.

"Fine you witch. I don't care." she sobbed to herself. "You will never be what Mr. Kirkland deserves. Not even when your dead…"

A few hours passed with Amelia sulking in her room and the unfortunate wedding taking place in the cheapest vegas-wannabe chapel in the area. Arthur regretfully saying 'I do' and almost barfing from the kiss.

The newly-weds burst through the front door, Trixie dragging her new husband behind her.

"Now hubby, lets go to bed if you know what I mean. I've been begging to have you inside me the whole ceremony."

"Yea, I know, you kept licking your lips and the priest had to ask you to stop because you were dripping saliva on the floor."

"Baby, that wasn't the only clear liquid dripping on the floor, if you know what I mean." She cackled at her joke as they reached the master bedroom and pushed a disgusted Brit inside.

Trixie tackled him to the bed and pulled him up over her. "Since you've never done this, I'll be happy to teach you."

Arthur didn't know what to do, he couldn't have sex with Amelia's mother! He couldn't pull off a stunt like that, not even drunk. The Brit was running out of time though. There was one way out of this situation and he had to use it.

"Trixie, look there is something I've been needing to tell you…"

Amelia was fast asleep after her breakdown in her room until she heard a bellowing scream. She ran downstairs to the master bedroom to see her mother throwing shoes and whiskey bottles which shattered against the wall. She was screaming at Arthur.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING VIRGIN PRICK! GET OUT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Amelia asked.

Arthur pushed Amelia out of the way of another bourbon bottle. "Well, I told your mother that I was, well…—." "IMPOTENT JACK WAGON! I WOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED YOU IF I HAD KNOWN YOU SORRY SACK OF WEASEL SHIT! CAN'T EVEN GET YOUR OWN DICK HARD BASTARD!"

Amelia had enough of her mother yelling at Mr. Kirkland. "Don't say those terrible things to Arthur! You shouldn't love a person for the sex anyway."

The screaming stopped as her mother emerged from the shadows. "How dare you speak to me in that manner!" Trixie slapped her across the face, hard. She went down into Arthur's arms. He held her close as to protect his goddess. "I know my rights! I can marry whatever man I want for whatever reason I want! I'm going out! I need a drink after that news…" she slammed the down behind her so hard the pictures fell off the walls.

"Amelia, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, but what about you? She didn't hit you with any glass?"

"Ha, in school I was the master at dodge ball, but only the actually dodging part."

Amelia chuckled a little. "Well, you can stay in my room tonight if you wish." Arthur blushed at this offer. Staying with Amelia, in her room? She could show him all her different lingerie.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Amelia lead him up to the attic and welcomed him in to the large room. "This is where you stay?"

Amelia shrugged. "Yea, I don't like to hear my mom having sex orgies with her friends and the noise she makes when she's drunk. When I stay up here she often forgets I exist, its survival of the fittest in this house."

"I see."

"You can take the bed, I'll take the floor." Amelia started to crouch down but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I can't let you do that. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a young lady such as yourself take the hard floor. No, you can have the bed."

Amelia was about to interject but reframed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." she said before settling in the covers.

Arthur's cheeks burned bright. He could even feel his nether regions begin to harden despite claiming to be impotent.

"Will you read to me tonight? One last time?" Amelia asked in her cute ways.

Arthur couldn't help it, she was worth anything. "What book tonight?" he asked

"Lolita." she had already read it but in his accent it was much sexier.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. He was thinking how ironic it was to be in a situation similar to the book's.

"Well okay, if thats really what you wish." He searched through a bookcase until he pulled out a dusty book, took a seat on the side of Amelia's bed and lit the oil lamp.

"Lolita, a light in my life, the daughter of my wife. My friend, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: a slippery trip for the tip of my tongue, tough and rewarding, like our friendship, and fun to say, even in anger…" Arthur continued until Amelia fell asleep beside him.

"Goodnight my goddess." Arthur set the book down on the side table and kissed Amelia's cheek carefully not to wake her. Yet she shifted and grasped onto Arthur's hand.

The Brit blushed at the touch and decided to not let go. Instead he slumped down to the floor beside the bed and rested his head on his other arm that was on cushioned in the bed. He took one last look at Amelia's hand in his before drifting off to sleep.

**SO I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS OUT ASAP. I DIDN'T WANT YA'LL MAKE ASSUMPTIONS THAT I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA HAVE ARTHUR FUCK AMELIA'S BITCH MOTHER. NO NO NO...I'M NOT THAT EVIL. THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE POSTED SO SOON AS TOMORROW. I HAVE TO WORK A DOUBLE SHIFT TOMORROW SO I WILL HAVE NO TIME, SORRY. BUT I WILL POST IT OUT BY THE END ON THE WEEK, SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW UPDATE. AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ENCOURAGE ME. I REALLY NEEDED IT TODAY.**


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia raced to her English teacher's classroom as the last bell sounded. She stepped up to his desk which pulled his attention away from grading papers.

"I'm here for tutoring Mr. Kirkland." she said joyfully and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yes…so you are. I have some bad news I'm afraid." Arthur pushed his reading spectacles up his nose.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well as of 15 minutes ago I'm sorry to say you failed for the semester."

Amelia felt like an idiot. She had never failed a class before…what would her mother do this time for punishment. She couldn't go back to being 'displayed' for her mother's many boyfriends.

"Please, Mr. Kirkland! There has to be something I can do! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows.

"Yes! Anything!"

"Then close the door." so Amelia did what he ordered.

"Now come here." he commanded and Amelia stood before him. Arthur leaned forward on his desk, his hands together as he leaned to put the weight on his elbows. His glasses were off so he could see further. The teacher looked her over, taking longer on each curve.

"Now…take off your clothes." he said in a low tone.

Amelia looked at him, shocked. "I'm sorry? What did you—." "I said..take off your clothes." he interrupted. "You said you would do anything, right? Do this and I will raise your grade."

She blushed as she dropped her suspenders off her shoulders and bent down to slip out of her shoes socks.

"Now the skirt." Arthur said in that same low tone.

Amelia could barely unzip the back, hands numb to the touch. A muffled thump hit the floor as the skirt dropped. Now her legs revealed themselves to the perverted teacher. The Brit bit and licked his lower lip in an effort not to cum in his good trousers.

Following the skirt, Amelia began to pop each button from its hole. Arthur looked over the new skin after each button, in a hungry status. He beaconed for more as his pants restrained the growing member. He reached down under his desk and teased himself with a thick rub over the clothes.

Shrugging away the shirt off her body, Amelia looked away from her mesmerized teacher and shuffled her feet. She stood before him in nothing more than her panties and bra.

"You're beautiful, Amelia, do you know that?" he complimented her, she didn't answer.

"You know, I was only going to raise your grade to a B-. I'd fancy raising it to an A if you will take it a step farther."

The student's face was a dark shade of scarlet. Some part of her knew this was wrong. But if she had to sacrifice one man to see her on display in exchange for several of her mother's, it was worth it.

"Come on now Amelia, you don't want me to have to punish you." Arthur leaned back in his chair and propped his feet apart on the desk. His zipper went down and out sprung a swollen dripping cock. Amelia stared in astonishment. She couldn't believe he was this horny just from seeing her in her underwear.

She shimmied her panties down to the floor and began on the bra hooks. Arthur stoked himself quickly and moaned at the sight of his love's nether regions. "Damn…" he growled.

All that was left was the bra that finally found its way to the floor. Amelia's breasts, in full frontal view of her teacher. His eyes widened at the arousing sight of female tits. "Mmh." he moaned.

Amelia was tired of being nothing more than a display and took action. She walked over to the side of the desk and pulled his feet down from off the desk. Bending down on her knees she removed his hand from the leaking penis. "W-wha are you doing UHH!" a loud moan escaped him once she took him inside her mouth. It was everything Arthur had dreamt it would be and more. The warm damp wetness that surrounded his tender manhood was awakening a new side to the couple.

She sucked and bobbed her her head along his length, achieving every inch of dick she could muster. "Amelia…I think I'm c-cumming…"

The light is what awoke her from the pleasant dream. The vision of Arthur pulling out of her mouth to spray his seed all over her titties was long gone thanks to no curtains in the attic window. Arthur still grasp her hand and continued to snooze next to her.

"amelia…" he groaned and clenched her fingers. "Mr. Kirkland. Wake up. You need to wake up now."

With a low groan and yawn Arthur woke up to find his goddess next to him. "Good Morning Amelia."

"Its not going to be if my mother is hung over."

"I guess thats true. Lucky you have to go school." Arthur had a point.

Amelia rose from the bed and began to take off her nightgown but stopped when she remembered Arthur was still in the room, who was blushing madly at the new revealed shoulders.

"Sorry, may be you should leave. I'm didn't even think about the fact you could see me."

"Oh yea haha. I should get out. Yea uh." Arthur stuttered as he began to leave the room. His eyes still on Amelia so much that he tripped over the bed corner and as a reflex grabbed a hold of the first thing his hand touched. That thing just so happened to be Amelia's nightgown.

Arthur rubbed his head only to realize there was torn satin, similar to what Amelia was wearing, in his fist. In fact it was covering his head.

Amelia held her hands over her newly exposed breasts as her cheeks burned. Arthur pulled the satin off from the ground and looked up to see his goddess in nothing but little blue panties with a teddy bear logo on the left cheek. Her under-boob was the hottest view.

Blood splurged from her teacher's nose as he backed up against the door. He couldn't look away as he frantically searched for the door knob.

"I-I-I'm sorry Amelia, I d-didn't mean to uh um. Sorry I just, c-can't seem to find the AH!"

Amelia just felt herself laughing as Arthur rushed into the closet. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over her. "Mr. Kirkland, thats the closet."

"Oh well so it is. I think I'll just stay here forever. Don't worry about me." his words were muffled by the walls.

"Oh yea? If you stay in there forever, I guess you'll have to give me all my lingerie thats in there." she smirked as he came back out in a hurry.

"S-sorry! I'll just use the other door. The one that goes to the hallway. So I don't see your breast—I mean arse—wait no I meant to say so I don't see anything I'm not supposed to see. Uh bye."

Arthur dashed out to the bathroom to have at a wank before school.

Though Amelia remained in her attic still laughing at the flustered Brit.

"He's so adorable when he's embarrassed. Almost as cute the first day I met him. What with those bushy eyebrows and warm green eyes. He couldn't even finish his sentence he was so nervous. Probably the first day jitters." She finished brushing her hair and got dressed up in the school uniform.

She met Arthur down in the foyer to go on to school together. "Ready?" he asked.

She responded with "Yea." and they were off.

**REVIEWS HELP TO IMPROVE MY WRITINGS SO GIVE IT A SHOT. **


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur opened the door for Amelia before she entered the car and quickly closed it once she was in. He rejoined her on the driver's side and they were off.

It was awkward, nobody talked or met eye contact. "Sooo…how about some music?" Amelia was hoping to lighten the mood as she clicked the radio dial.

"Young teacher…the subject…of school girl fantasy…" Arthur started to sweat as he listened to The Police.

"…she wants him…so badly…knows what she wants to be…" Amelia could feel her women hood dampening as she listened.

"Inside her, theres longing, this girls an open page." every word seemed to tapper on just a little too long.

"Book marking-she's so close now, this girl is half his age!*click*" Arthur switched is off and dropped his hand down a little too far onto Amelia's left thigh.

He squeezed in reflex to pull his hand away. A high squeak emitted from her as he touched her. "Oh! Sorry!" but he wasn't sorry. It was so silky and smooth, he wanted to touch more and not just her thigh. He would if she let him. Hell he would pull the vehicle over right now and fuck her on the side of the road.

Damn…that would be a sight. Amelia leaning against the car hood with Arthur at her back door. He imagined the cars passing by would honk and shout at him but he wouldn't care and neither would she.

He turned her way when his blush had simmered down, only to have it come right back when he saw her.

She had the most innocent, most erotic look on her face. Her nipples were erect and stretching the fabric of her shirt. Blood was dripping from Arthur's nose and it only got worse as his eyes travelled down to her crotch. Her legs were stretched open so he could see a small wet bit of her panties. He noticed the clear liquid pooling in one little spot on the leather seat.

A loud HONK! interrupted his daze at Amelia and he realized he was about to slam into another car on the other side of the road. He swerved out of the way, enough to push Amelia over against the window. Arthur took this as an opportunity to pull his pants out so his rock hard dick could get some air.

In his mind he was panicking. 'Does thing mean she was turned on by the touch?! My touch?! Fuck! I almost couldn't control myself! I wanted to throw myself on her and make sweet love but—No! Arthur, you are driving right now! There is no way she would find me touching her thigh to be that arousing.'

Arthur didn't turn her way the rest of the ride to school. Amelia got out when Arthur opened the door for her, Arthur took this opportunity to glance at the seat and see it had a small puddle of love juice at the edge. 'She WAS aroused. Fuck this boner is really starting to hurt! Just a quick wank in the bathroom before school and it'll be fine.'

But of course Arthur is a gentleman so he walked Amelia to his classroom before speed walking to the boy's restroom. Giving himself a good thrap in the first stall that was open and cumming to the thought of Amelia. Like every good jerk off.

Arthur walked back to his classroom to begin the lessons. Kyle the troublemaker was nowhere to be seen, thankfully.

Amelia was across from him as usual and the class went smoothly. Before Arthur knew it, school was over and Amelia was at his door for tutoring.

She knocked on the desk and he looked up from his papers which flew off the table. "Oh! You scared me Amelia." the teacher said as he gathered the papers off the floor. Amelia joined him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you could get so absorbed into English essays." Amelia said as she reached for a paper. Arthur went for the same paper and ended up with his hand on hers. They looked up and saw the need in each others eyes.

"Amelia?"

She blushed. "Yes, Mr. Kirkland?" Their faces closing in closer and closer.

"I've been n-needing to get something off my chest for a while now."

Amelia's eyes began to close.

"I've been needing to…to…"

Their lips centimeters from each other. Arthur put his hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"I've been needing to get your mother a wedding present. Can you tell me what she likes?" Amelia sat back and pulled her hand out from under his. She didn't meet his eyes.

"She likes anything to do with booze or drugs. Bourbon would do just fine." she was so disappointed. 'He spoils everything! How can he be so stupid?! I didn't even wear a bra today for the purpose of turning him on and he hasn't made a move yet! But damn when he touched my hand, he makes me so wet without even knowing it' she thought.

"Thank you for the recommendation. I'm gonna run to the lavatory to make a few important calls before we start." Arthur placed the papers on his desk and headed off to the bathroom leaving Amelia alone in his classroom.

His student sighed as she traced her finger around the desk's edge. She picked up Mr. Kirkland's favorite pen off his desk. It was a dark marble green fountain pen. Amelia capped it gently.

"If only he knew how much I want him…how much I need him…Mr. Kirkland…"

She brought the pen to her nose and inhaled. She could make out an inky vintage smell, but she could also sense a light scent of earl grey. "Mr. Kirkland…want him inside me…" She moaned when her hand slipped under her skirt. There was no turning back now.

Amelia sat in her teacher's cushioned chair, facing the door. Her legs propped themselves up on the desk corner and the arm of the chair. She slipped off her panties and left them hanging from one ankle.

The pen wrapped around her tongue and pushed into her mouth as she rubbed her clit. Not long after did the pen sink down to her pussy and penetrated as far as it could go with out losing it. Amelia reached away from her clitoris and massaged her right breast. "…yes! Mr. Kirkland…fuck pleassssseeee…" her moans increased in volume.

Arthur continued his important talk on the phone until he felt something pulling on his shoulder. He turned to see his fairy friends pulling on his suit.

"Can I call you back?" he hung the call up and listened to the whispers of the fairies. "Amelia?! She needs my help? What ever for?" But the fairies ignored his last question and pulled him out of the bathroom. "Alright alright! I can walk myself thank you!"

The fairies lead him down the hall and arrived at the class door. "Calm down Tinker Bell why did you—?" "AAhh!" he heard Amelia moan from behind the closed door. Arthur immediately peered in through the narrow window and turned white as a sheet.

He saw her. All the blood rushed rapidly to his penis. His jaw dropped as he stared at the beautiful performance before him. There she was though! His beautiful goddess touching herself in HIS chair, with HIS pen.

"Oh God…my goddess…how beautiful you are to me!" He palmed his crotch but dare not take it out for fear of getting caught. Arthur leaned against the door, keeping his eyes on Amelia and shoved his hand down his pants.

"I want to do it all with you my dear…I wish to touch that delicate face and pleasure your lips with mine. Oh and how to hear you scream my name out to the world is my desire."

Saliva dripped on the floor as he watched the erotic sight. He wanted to fuck her right now damn it! What was stopping him? The fear of being rejected by her? Losing her forever? Or perhaps the thought of prison was more convincing? No. He couldn't. Patience is all he needed.

"ARTHUR!~" Amelia moaned loud enough to hear through the door. That was it! That was all Arthur needed as his pupils dilated.

Using all his courage he opened the door and stood calmly under the frame. On the other hand, Amelia panicked. She was motionless. Not a word was said as Arthur began to walk to her. He looked her in those teary eyes.

"M-mr. Kirkland, I can expla—!" she was cut off by his lips. They soaked up as much as they could of each other. Arthur pushed her farther into the chair and dropped his hand down to pull the pen out of her vagina. He released from her and sucked it clean of any excess juice. Finishing he threw it aside and placed kisses up and down her neck.

"Mr. Kirkland…" Amelia moaned.

"Call me Arthur." He said in between kisses. To replace the pen, Arthur dropped his fingers down and filled the hole with a single digit. He used his thumb to massage her sweet spot.

"AHH! Yes! Arthur yes! I've been needing you forever!" Amelia moaned. Arthur grinned as he devoured her lips again in a kiss. This is what he dreamed for! Everything he had every imagined was right before him and he was taking it. Arthur added a second finger which only made Amelia moan louder.

"I love when you say my name, Amelia."

"Arthur, Arthur! Uuh! More!" she begged. Arthur added a third finger and used his other hand to sculpt down her breast. He squeezed one of her boobs and got a squeal from her mouth.

"My, my luv, haven't we been naughty today? No bra? It only makes it easier on me." he teased her.

Arthur removed all of his fingers and picked her up, resting her calves over his shoulders and her arms around her head. She held on for dear life and smothered the teacher in her breasts. Arthur slammed her against the chalk board, a cloud of dust emitting for Amelia's sides.

Arthur balanced her between the chalk board and himself so he was level to her pussy. He dove right in and licked her lips clean of any love juice.

On the other end, Amelia took two handfuls of her lover's hair and tried not to pull too hard, but she was aroused.

"OOohh! Arthur! Feels so good…" she moaned.

"I know luv, I'll make you feel even better." Arthur took the next step and pushed his tongue into the wet hole. Wet lustful sounds could be heard as the teacher ate Amelia out.

Arthur's dick was begging for attention so he held Amelia up by pushing her against the board and whipped it out as fast as possible; jerking and pumping his hand repeatedly up and down his shaft. The plump wetness that met his lips sent Arthur's senses reeling.

Arthur gave his tongue one last run through of her soaked cunt as she reached the climax. "AAAH! YES! ArThUr! I love you!" she moaned.

Her confession sent Arthur over the top. His seed spilled out onto the chalk board. "Oh! Bloody brilliant! Yes…" he exhaled and slid her down to the floor with him.

The couple took a moment to catch their breath. Arthur took hold of her hands and looked deep into Amelia's eyes.

"Amelia?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I love you." Amelia leaned into his arms and kissed his lips. "After all we just did, you think I don't know that you love me?"

Arthur shrugged and returned the kiss. "You never really loved my mother did you?" she asked.

"No, the reason I married your mother was to be with you, luv. The day I met you, wow, I knew I loved you from the first glance. So much that I couldn't speak."

She chuckled at the memory. "Mr. Kirkla, was it? That explains why you claimed to be impotent. After recent events, I can tell that you were lying." Arthur blushed.

"Heh heh, yea I guess you're right about that. Well despite me being a bumbling fool I knew I wanted you, every part of you and was willing to do anything to achieve that. You were beautiful, and you only got more enticing as the days let on."

"I want you to know that when I met you for the first time, Arty. I thought you were a clumsy, bushy-eyebrowed dork. But thats exactly what I look for in a man." Amelia ran her finger along Arthur's right brow.

"AH!" his cheeks flushed at the touch. He quickly grabbed her hand and lead it down.

"No no no…we'll save the main course for the honey moon." Arthur took her hand in his. Amelia blushed.

"Arthur…you don't mean…" he nodded. Blushing madly, she threw herself into his arms. Arthur fell back and pulled Amelia on top of him.

"Shall we elope my love?"

Amelia pecked his cheeks. "We shall."

**THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I RETIRE THIS STORY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AND NO, ARTHUR IS NOT DREAMING. THEY FINALLY CONFESSED. **


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur held Amelia's hand as they boarded their flight. Arthur had covered her eyes before boarding so she would not know where they were going. He had something special planned.

"Please Arty? Tell me where we are going?"

"Not until we get there." He set her down next to him in the row of seats. "Will they have wedding dresses where we are going?" she asked

"Yes of course they will dear! I just absolutely refuse to take you anywhere that isn't of the highest standards. I'm not taking you to some second rate eloping chapel. That may be your mother's standards but not mine. I love you Amelia, this wedding is going to be a special one."

"Well for all the hype I would hope it would be wonderful." she kissed his cheek. Arthur's cheeks tinted red as they got ready to depart.

"Passengers I welcome you to the British Virgin Islands, we hope you have enjoyed flying with us." the flight attendant announced on the speaker phone. Amelia looked at Arthur and kissed him hard. "You idiot! The British Virgin Islands!? This is where we are getting married!?"

"Why? You aren't happy?"

"Happy? H-A-P-P-Y? I'm over-joyed! I'm getting married to the best man in the world in the British Virgin Islands! I love you so much Arty!"

Arthur gave a detailed map to the cab driver. "Okay so she needs to be here at exactly 8 p.m." he pointed to the destination on the map. Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out his credit card, he then handed it to Amelia.

"Get whatever dress you desire, I know you will look beautiful in anything. Don't worry about the price either; my life savings is on that card and its quite a hefty sum of money. See you at the wedding luv." he kissed her before she dashed off to find a dress.

"Oh miss~! You look beautiful! That is the one!" the other girls in the boutique gathered round and 'ooooh-ed' in awe at her beauty.

It was an ivory colored wedding gown. The top was sewn of a floral lace with the tank-sleeves placed just before the shoulder. The lace flowed down to her waist and merged into the ivory satin cloth which was folded near the seam to make it flow. Her back was shown until the lace in the front dipped down into a v-shaped above the small of her back. To accent this, a thin length of cloth was attached to the edge of the sleeves and was left to hang down against her back. Her train wasn't too long, just enough for it to drag a foot of fabric on the ground. To complete it all, the bodice showed little cleavage as it was curved into a sweetheart neckline.

One of the ladies sat her down in a chair in front of a vanity. "Darling, we are going to make you look so beautiful."

The women curled Amelia's hair and pulled it back to pin it up. She then took 3 small white roses with a little baby's breathe and pinned them right above her ear.

The girls gathered around to apply a little blush, a little lipstick and a beautiful chain of white pearls to her neck. They all stepped back in awe.

"My what a lucky man you are marrying. Might I ask his name?" from behind a curtained frame, the owner of the boutique emerged.

"Oh! His name is Mr. Kirk—I mean Arthur."

"My word, he does sound like a looker."

"Well if you consider a bushy-eyebrowed, uptight Brit to sound attractive, yea I guess." the owner raised an eye-brow.

"You don't find him attractive?" she asked.

"No! I love him more than anything. Especially his eyebrows."

"Then consider your visit to my shop pardoned. I want nothing more than for the world and its people to be happy. That is why I opened it."

Amelia's jaw dropped. "Are you sure? I mean thank you! Thank you soooooooo much!" She kissed the owners cheek and rushed to the door.

"WAIT!"

Amelia turned only to be pushed back around as a lacy fingertip length veil was clipped into her hair. She turned around to grab the white rose and baby's breathe bouquet and she was off.

—-

Not a moment too soon she arrived at the destination. Amelia gasped at the beauty of hundreds of candles lining the beach. A path was made as she followed them to a large circle with an arch and two silhouettes as the sun set behind them. The smell of salt in the air and the ocean waves crashing onto the shore was enough atmosphere to make it the most romantic place on Earth. The candles lit the way to Arthur's side. She walked slow, making the time last as long as possible, her train billowing as she walked in the wind.

From Arthur's perspective her was ready to cry but knowing that would make her cry, he held back the tears. She was just so radiant. More than ever!

For once, he didn't want to ravish her, he felt such an innocent love as he saw her in that dress. The kind of love you feel for a person you want to grow old with.

He offered his hand to his bride and took both of them as she pulled up across from him. The moment was beautiful and perfect as they exchanged their vows. Arthur held her hands in his as a sign of unity.

The sun's last light spread across the sky, blending the gold and purple.

"Do you Arthur take Amelia to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Arthur said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Do you Amelia take Arthur to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Arthur's heart lit as she spoke the words. She was finally his and only his. Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out two solid gold wedding bands. One smaller than the other, the small one encrusted with diamonds and the words. 'My Goddess' etched in cursive along the inside.

Amelia offered her hand to the other as he slipped the ring on her left matrimony finger.

She then took the more simple gold band and fit it on Arthur's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the preacher finished and stepped back.

Arthur carefully lifted her veil over her head and took her by the waist but by that time Amelia threw the bouquet and jumped into a close embrace. Arthur locked his lips with hers and lifted Amelia up and around.

He set her down and took her hand as he walked her to the beautiful horse drawn carriage waiting for them at the end of the candles. Arthur got down and swept her up into the seat as they were off.

"I must say my wife, you are stunning in that dress. I couldn't have asked for anything better." Arthur kissed her hand.

"I will return that compliment as you are by far the most elegant husband in the world. You are the most romantic man I have the pleasure of knowing it seems. The candles and beach were beautiful Arthur, I'm so happy."

The Brit blushed as she snuggled into him for warmth. As the gentleman he is, he removed the overcoat of his tux and covered Amelia to keep her warm.

"Don't worry my goddess, we are almost there." he assured her.

**THEIR WILL BE ON FINAL CHAPTER. **


End file.
